A Boy in the Rain
by Alazarn
Summary: The adventures of Percy Jackson through the eyes of one of his friends. I'm going to try to keep the content as close to the books as I can, but the main character (Felix) will have moments even when he is not with Percy. I'm only planning on adding 2 characters so far, so the story shouldn't be too altered as a whole. Yes, this is a series! Please review and rate, it helps a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Being a Demigod is never easy.

It's dangerous and often scary. Sometimes, heroes die at the hands/claws/teeth/etc of bloodthirsty monsters. Sometimes, you get zapped by one of the gods simply because they don't like you very much. Often times, though, heroes die simply because you get unlucky.

Well, there is _one _place that is safe for people like us. Camp Half-Blood, a sort-of training/summer camp for half-bloods. Naturally, that's where my story begins.

My name's Felix Elendar. Don't ask me where my surname is from, because I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. Besides, most people only know me as Felix. Anyway, my name's Felix, and I'm a half-blood. Half-bloods? We're also known as Demigods. You know… half-human, half-god. You think you've never heard of them? Wrong. I mean, who hasn't heard of Heracles, Perseus, or Orpheus? You'd have to have lived under a rock for the last few millennium. But, let's just get to the story, shall we?

"What do you mean, 'You're not 'You're not worried'?" Annabeth said, glaring at me.

I looked up from my plate of cheese tortellini with tomato sauce, annoyed. "Grover knows how to take care of himself. He's the bravest satyr we know, remember?" I pick up my fork again and start shoveling food into my mouth, awaiting the oncoming storm that was Annabeth's wrath.

Instead, she just looked back down at her food. "Yeah, but what if he's in trouble?" She asked, muttering under her breath.

I sighed and looked around the Athena table. Though I wasn't a child of Athena, Chiron and Mr. D let me sit there due to the fact my parent _had_ no table. Of course, I had to offer a large portion of my meal to the goddess, but that didn't bother me too much. I could always just order more. None of the Athena cabin minded me sitting there, thank the gods, because they knew that Annabeth was my friend, and the fact that I was friends with just about all of them. Besides, _no one_ messed with Annabeth or her friends.

I looked back at her. "He's not in trouble. Chiron's with him, remember?" Chiron was our activities director and teacher. He taught us how to fight. If you enjoy Greek mythology and are pretty familiar with it, you might be asking, "You don't mean the actual Chiron, trainer of heroes and all that, right?" Well, actually, he is. He asked the gods to make him immortal, so he could continue to do what he loved, which was to train heroes. Therefore, he was sent here, to Camp Half-Blood to train us.

Grover, on the other hand, is our friend. He's a satyr, or "goat-boy" as we liked to call him. We've been friends for a long time. He was the reason Annabeth and me ever even made it to Camp. He was currently out scouting a school in New York for any new half-bloods to bring to camp. He had been gone all school year there, and we wondered when he would finally be back.

Annabeth nodded. "I know that Chiron would never let anything bad happen, but…" She trailed off as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's fine. I'm positive." I reassured her. "Besides, school year's ending today. He should be back soon."

She nodded again. "I know, it's just I can't shake this feeling of unea-…" **BOOM.** Thunder crashed overhead, cutting her off.

I looked up, grimacing at the sky. "Sounds like it's going to rain." I said, though I kept eating. The magic borders around Camp let nothing in that wasn't invited, and that included weather.

Annabeth nodded, but her brow furrowed and she tilted her head to one side, listening. "Hey… what's that noise?"

"Huh?" I asked, straining my ears to listen. In the distance, I could hear the sound of tires screaming and an engine roaring. "Sounds like a car…"

"Grover!" Annabeth said, dragging me to my feet and pulling me out towards Half-Blood Hill, where the road passed close to the magic borders of the camp.

It only took Annabeth and me around five minutes to run up the hill, scanning the road.

"I don't see anything…" Annabeth said, squinting her eyes to see down the road. As we passed the borders of camp, rain had begun to fall. Thunder boomed overhead, and my clothes were quickly soaked.

"There!" I said, pointing down the road. A red Camero was tearing down the road towards us. There was two slight problems, though…

The Camp didn't _have_ a red Camero. Also, the Camero had just driven straight off the road and into a ditch.

Annabeth gasped, and a fire started to burn in my heart. For some reason, I _knew_ I had to help whoever was in that car. "Come on! They need help!"

"No!" Annabeth screamed, pointing past the wreck. A huge, dark figure was lurching towards the car. I saw people struggling inside the car, attempting to escape.

I growled, looking around wildly. Suddenly, a flash of metal down in Camp caught my attention. Whenever Chiron went into the mortal world, he went as a human in a wheelchair. The wheelchair was always brightly polished and clean.

The flash of metal was Chiron's wheelchair.

I grabbed Annabeth's shoulder. "Go get Chiron!"

She looked at me as if I was nuts. "He's not here!" She said miserably. I pointed down into the valley below.

"He's right there! Go get him now, I'll help those people!" I yelled over the wind and rain. Annabeth nodded and ran off down the hill again, towards Chiron while I turned to look at the wreck again. The people had gotten to Thalia's tree, the one that made the magic borders around the camp so strong, and two of them seemed to be having an argument. A boy that looked around my age and a woman who I guessed was his mother. There was a body lying on the ground between them. I started towards them, but suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground right in front of me, knocking me backwards. I glared at the sky, but the message was clear: _You cannot help._

I watched helplessly as the people began to harass the monster. Another bolt of lightning ripped across the sky, and I realized what they were fighting.

The Minotaur.

I growled in frustration as the pair dodged the Minotaur's charges. I knew that they couldn't hold out like that forever.

I was right.

The woman tried to dodge again, but this time the Minotaur was prepared. He reached out and grabbed her neck and I watched in horror as she dissolved into a gold mist. I could hear the boy's scream of anguish as he watched as well. Suddenly, the boy seemed to be reinvigorated, and he roared as he jumped onto the Minotaur's back. It was almost too fast to follow. The boy tore off the Minotaur's horn, and stabbed him with it. The Minotaur exploded into dust and blew away on the wind. The boy dropped to the ground, and stopped moving.

I took a tentative step forward, but this time, the lightning did not stop me. I ran to the boy right as Chiron and Annabeth ran (Or in Chiron's case, rolled) up the hill. They quickly moved over next to me as I was checking the boy's pulse.

"He's alive." I declared, looking grimly at him, then glancing over at the body the boy and his mother had been standing over.

"Grover!" Annabeth cried, running over to him.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

"He's alive too." I muttered.

Chiron just looked at us all, as if he was choosing what flowers to place on our graves. "Come, children. We must bring them to the Big House."

"He's the one… He has to be." Annabeth said, looking at the boy.

I felt my jaw tighten of its own accord. "Yeah… He must be." I managed to mutter.

"Not now, child." Chiron said, glaring at Annabeth.

And that's how my crazy adventures started, with a boy in the rain, whose mother was missing. A boy who had just killed the Minotaur without any training whatsoever.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading!

Be sure to review and rate and stuff, because I want to know how many of you want more of this story. If you guys review it positively and stuff, then I'll follow up on it. Truthfully, this is something I just do for fun, so I probably won't upload any more until I hear your opinions.

~Purechaosman


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I really enjoyed reading all of them. Here's the second chapter to Felix's story. I hope it lives up to your expectations! Remember, review and follow and rate and stuff :D

~Alazarn

* * *

Funny how being one of the oldest, most respected camper can get you some of the most boring duties. Take Annabeth and me, for example. Following the incident on the road, we were asked (ordered) by Chiron to take care of the boy. Chiron said that his name was Percy Jackson, the half-blood he went to Yancy Academy to watch over.

"All that time," I said, glaring at Chiron. "Just so you could watch _one _demigod?"

"He's much more than that, Felix," Chiron replied calmly, shifting in his chair. "In fact, he is one of the most powerful demigods I have seen in a thousand years. Perhaps, with training, he will be even more powerful than you."

I snorted. "As if."

"Don't be arrogant!" Chiron chastised me. "Arrogance will get you killed, if you let it."

I sighed, nodding. "As always, I suppose you're right. But even so, Percy doesn't look like much."

"Perhaps not," Chiron said, as he turned and began to roll his wheelchair across the lawn towards the Big House. "But he could be a great hero one day… Perhaps even as great as Hercules. You should try to befriend him. He would be a good rival for you, and you are both much alike."

"You know who his father is?" I asked, following next to him.

Chiron's face turned into a mask of brooding. "No," He began slowly. "But I have my suspicions. He is powerful, though. That much I can tell."

We proceeded in silence to the rest of the way to the Big House. As we stepped onto the front porch, I was met by the sight of a pinochle table, accompanied by a short, pudgy, red-faced man in a tiger-colored Hawaiian shirt. Leaning on the railing was Annabeth, her curly blonde hair flowing down her back and wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

The man sneered at me as I approached with Chiron, who rolled around to one of the places at the table. "Well, Felipe Eduardo, you finally decide to rejoin us," The man said in a bored voice.

"Yes, Mr. D, sir," I mumbled darkly, ignoring the fact he had said my name wrong. He always did, though I couldn't do much about it.

You see, Mr. D's name is really Dionysus, the Greek god of wine and the "Camp Director" of Camp Half-Blood. To sum it up, Dionysus was chasing a wood-nymph (a common practice among the gods) that had been declared "off-limits" by Zeus. Of course, that didn't stop Mr. D, and so he was sent to Camp Half-Blood to "work with youths, instead of constantly tearing them down." Personally, I always thought it was a punishment to both god and camp. Dionysus made us all miserable. He was a brat, but an all-powerful, overgrown, super-brat. No one would stand up to him, mainly because... well, he would probably turn you into a dolphin, or strangle you with grape vines.

Chiron picked up a hand of cards that had been dealt into his spot at the table. I looked over at Annabeth, and walked over to her.

"Thinking about that boy?" I asked, waving to some Apollo campers who were walking past. They waved back, smiling.

"He has to be the one in the Great Prophecy," Annabeth whispered quietly so Chiron couldn't hear.

"Maybe," I whispered back, looking up at the sky. "I hope he is. I need to get a quest. I need to know just how strong I am."

"Well, you're the strongest demigod here. You're the only one who has completed a quest since Luke failed at his…" Annabeth replied, looking at me.

"Though I returned with more painful scars…" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Annabeth asked. I could feel her intense gray eyes on me.

"I-…" I began, but was saved by the sound of footsteps coming closer. I looked over at the steps and blinked.

Grover was nervously walking up the steps in his Camper T-shirt, baggy jeans, and fake feet. Behind him, holding a shoebox like it was a lifeline and looking like he had just rolled out of bed, was Percy Jackson.

Grover nodded at me, then turned back to Percy. "Percy, this is-…"

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy interrupted, smiling at Chiron.

Chiron looked up from his cards. "Hello Percy," He said, returning the smile. Then, he looked over at Annabeth and me. "Annabeth, would you prepare a bunk for Percy? We'll be putting him in Cabin 11 for now," Chiron asked politely.

"Sure, Chiron," Annabeth said, giving me a look plainly saying, we'll_ talk later_. Then she looked at Percy, her eyes moving towards the box in his hands. "You drool when you sleep." She said to him, before taking off, jogging towards the cabins.

I struggled not to laugh at the look of Percy's face. When I had managed to regain control of myself, I looked at Chiron. "Can I go now, sir? There's something I need to check on."

"More like some_one…_" Grover muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, goat-boy," I muttered back. He laughed, but it was more of a nervous bleat.

Chiron watched us with amusement. "All right, go. We're going to bring Percy up to speed. Don't forget, Capture the Flag is on Friday."

I nodded and started to walk out, but then stopped and looked at Percy. "Hey, if you ever need a sparring partner, come find me."

"Uh, thanks?" Percy responded, looking a bit confused. Probably due to the "sparring" comment.

I caught Chiron's eye as I left. He nodded approvingly before turning back to Percy.

Something told me that maybe Percy wasn't such a bad guy. Maybe we could be friends. In my mind, nothing makes a stronger friendship than trying to beat each other up in the sands of an arena.

* * *

I sped across the camp towards the forest. The forest was _huge_, spreading for miles around, and looked as if it had been untouched for generations. Normally, the forest was used for Capture the Flag or testing your skills against the monsters that were "stocked" within, but for me? It was my home.

I bounded over the river that served as the boundary line for Capture the Flag and ran deeper into the woods. I passed a group of satyrs talking in a clearing and a dryad watering her tree before stopping in front of the side of a large cliff. In ran my hands over the cliff wall, and found a small indention, which fit my hand perfectly. As my hand pressed against the indention, the wall slid down to reveal a cave which shone brightly with torchlight. I stepped inside and surveyed my home.

You see, my parent wasn't honored at Camp, so I had to live here in this cave, though I really can't complain. It was definitely cozy. Light from a few lit torches hanging from the walls caused the entire cave to be illuminated brightly. A small bookshelf full of books stood next to a comfortable, plush chair and a small, round table. In the back of the cave was a tunnel, which I walked through into my bedroom. In my bedroom, there was a large, plush bed with multiple blankets covering it. At the foot of the bed, there was a large wooden chest. Next to my bed was a small nightstand with two drawers and a lamp standing on top of it. I walked over and picked up a small picture that stood next to a book, "Inferno" by Dante Alighieri.

I looked at the picture sadly, running my thumb over the people in the photo. A handsome guy who looked to be around 12 had his arms around two young kids, a boy with bright blonde hair and startling sky-blue eyes, and a girl with long, curly blonde hair and intelligent gray eyes. A dark-haired girl who seemed to be 15 was in the background, wearing a tattered army jacket over her punk clothes. A beautiful hill stood in the background, colored orange by the magnificent sunset in the sky. All four kids were smiling and laughing joyfully.

I smiled softly. I'm_ more of a dirty-blonde, now._ I thought, running my thumb over the face of the younger boy.

"You were so cute back then." A deep voice came from behind me. I sighed, and put the picture back down onto the desk.

"Hello, father." I said, turning around to face the intruder. It was a man. He had jet-black hair and deep, jet-black eyes that shone with a sort of a crazy light, which made you question if he was a genius or a madman. He was wearing a dark suit with a blood-red tie. His skin was incredibly pale and he had a small smile across his lips.

"Hello, child," Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, said. "You've gotten so tall."

I frowned. "I don't think you visited just to tell me that."

He chuckled. "No, I wanted to wish my only son a happy birthday, as well." He said, putting a hand into his pocket calmly. He strode over the my nightstand and picked up the book, making a face. "Dante's Inferno? He twisted the view of my realm so negatively. Besides, the Fields of Asphodel aren't anything like how he believes Hell should be."

"I know, it's just an interesting read," I protested defiantly.

Hades chuckled. "Very well," He said, dropping the book, turning to meet my eyes. "Let us speak why I am truly here."

I gulped. I could feel the aura of death coming off of him and it was almost overwhelming.

"Happy 12th birthday, son," Hades began. "It's a good age. The age of a warrior."

"I'm already a warrior." I muttered.

"Oh, really?" He sneered. "Where's your weapon?" I pointed weakly to a spear that was leaning in the corner, though it was tattered and worn. It looked like it would snap at the slightest stab.

Hades laughed so loudly, the cave seemed to shake. "No, lad." He said, walking over and picking it up, spinning it in his hand. As he did, the Celestial bronze of the spear seemed to darken until it was black as pitch. The blade at the tip lengthened and sharpened one edge, so it was like someone had attached the end of a scimitar to the end of the shaft.

He tossed the spear to me, and I caught it easily. It looked like it was brand new and it was as light as a feather. I gasped, and looked at him, amazed. "How...?"

Hades waved his hand. "Press the button."

_Button?_

I looked at the handle and noticed a small black button and pressed it. The spear blade retracted and the shaft began to shorten until it was a small, black cylinder. A flashlight that could fit in my pocket.

"It will always return to your pocket." Hades said, gazing around my room curiously.

"Th-thank you, father." I stuttered.

"Its name is Athlios." He continued, smiling slightly.

"The Forlorn."

"Yes. Use it well." Hades finished, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

A new weapon. Just in time for Capture the Flag.


End file.
